Case of Higurashi
by renakid
Summary: Lors d'une altercation avec un meurtrier Edogawa Conan alias Shinichi Kudo meurt . Peu après il se réveille dans un endroit étrange ou il fait la rencontre d'une mystérieuse femme a queue de chat qui lui propose un marche bien particulier ...
1. Prologue

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Conan-kun ? " me demanda Ayumi en chuchotant .

Il y a quelques jours on avait retrouve le corps d'une femme au foyer Natusmi Hirota , et d'après l'enquete de la police son meurtrier serait son mari Abe Hirota qui l'aurait tué de rage lors d'une dispute .

Ca fesait trois jours qu'il était porte disparu jusqu'a que par pur hasard lorsque qu'ils enquetaient sur l'affaire d'un chat perdue d'un de leurs camarades de classe (affaire vraiment très exitante ) , les detectives boys tombèrent sur le meurtrier .

"Oui je le vois c'est bien lui alors que fait on Genta -kun ?" demanda Mitsuhiko.

"Moi je propose qu'en attende l'arrivée de la police "

"Oui moi je suis de l'avis de Conan-kun " dit Ayumi en souriant

"Bande de trouillard !Moi je vais aller le capture pour l'honneur des detectives boys ! "

"Non Genta attend c'est trop dangereux ! Il est armé ! " Mais Genta ne m'ecouta pas et s'élenca en criant sur le meurtrier .

Genta s'arreta de courir et se figea lorsqu' il remarqua se que le meurtrier pointé sur lui .Je me plaça devant Genta pour le proteger .

" Police on ne bouge plus baissez votre arme "

" Nnn'aaapprochez pas ou je tire sur le gosse "

" Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre vous avez déja perdu " lui dis je en le foudroiyant du regard .

" Sssaaalllee gggooosse ! " il me tira dessus .

Je perdis connaissance .

Je me reveilla et ouvris mes yeux pour remarquer le visage inquiet de Ran .

Je lui demande " Ou suis je ? "

" A l'hopital " me répondis Ran

" Ran nee - chan est ce que je vais ? "

"Non Conan -kun ne t'inquiete pas tout ira bien " l'axniete dans sa voix la trahie

"Ran je je suis désole en fait je suis "

Ran ne connue jamais ce qu'étais les derniers mots de Conan .


	2. Chapter 1

J'ouvris les yeux et regardais autour de moi , l'endroit ou je suis est presque impossible a decrire tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il y avait des fragments qui volaint ? autour de moi .Soudain les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en memoire

J'étais donc mort non ce n'est pas posible c'est impossible ca devait être un rêve oui c'est ca c'est un rêve.

" Non ce n'est pas un rêve "

Je me retourna pour voir qui m'avait interpelle.

Devant moi se trouvait une jeune femme qui devrait avoir dans les seize dix-huit ans , elle portait une robe noir blanche avec un noeud violet en son centre , elle avait de long cheveux bleu violet des yeux violet avec un regard vide et sans expression qui donnait froid dans le dos , et surtout le plus étrange elle avait une queue de chat avec un petit noeud bleu accroche .

D'accord je suis bien en plein rêve .

" Tu es bien un detective n'est ce pas ? " me dis l'inconnue

Mefiant je lui répondis "Oui j'en suis bien un maintenant trêve de bavardages qui êtes vous ?"

" Je suis Bernkastel la sorcière des miracles "

" Une sorcière ! D'accord je suis bien dans un rêve "

"Ce n'est pas un rêve "

" Les sorcières n'existes pas "

" Tout aussi bien que les drogues qui retrécissent les gens "

"Comment savez vous ca ?!"

" Je suis une sorcière ca suffit comme argument non ?Au fait tu ne voudrais pas la revoir ?"

"Hein?"

"Ta petite amie tu ne voudrais pas la revoir ?"

Revoir Ran ? "Bien sur que je voudrais la revoir je donnerais n'inporte quoi pour la revoir ... "

" Et bien j'ai un petit marché a te propose je te ramenerait a la vie a condition que tu devienne une pièce dans mon jeu"

"Votre jeu ?"

"Oui tout ce que tu auras a faire c'est d'empecher la mort de Rika Furude de ses amis et la destruction de son village "

"Comment ca sa mort ?"

"En juin Furude Rika sera assasiné ce n'est qu'une petite fille elle n'a pas mérite une mort aussi horrible , alors marché conclu ?"

Et bien de toute façon je n'est rien a perdre " Marche conclu "

"Je te ramenerait a ta vie iniciale une fois que tu auras acomplis ta part du marche en attendant tu vivra sous une autre identite ne t'inquiete pas tu gardera ton visage tes souvenires et même ton pseudonyme de Conan Edogawa mais dans ce monde ci tu aura sept ans. Au revoir _Shinichi Kudo_"

Elle tendit son bras vers moi quand soudain une lumière bleu m'aveuglit .

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je me trouvais dans une chambre de petit garçon avec plein de cartons emballés .

Soudain des souvenirs m'assaire , dans ce monde ci j'avais une mère du nom de Mariko Edogawa qui était très malade atteinte d'un cancer moi j'étais toujours pareil : j'aimais les romans de sherlock holmes je voulais devenir detective mais dans ce monde ci j'avais réellement sept ans .

Tout a coup ma 'mère' m'interpella " Alors Conan tu as prepare tes affaire n'oublie pas que l'on demenage demain "

" Pour aller habiter ou Mme euh je veux dire maman ?"

"Tu as déja oublier ? Nous allons habiter chez ta cousine _**Rika Furude à Hinamizawa**_"


	3. Chapitre 3 Enlevée par Les Démons 1

**AN:Bonjour je suis Renakid et c'est ma premiere histoire alors soyez indulgents avec moi sil vous plait .Dans ce chapitre Conan aura un role mineur tout comme rika et allons donc commence le chapitre d'enlevée par les demons du point de vut de Keiichi .Enjoy**

_**S'il te plaît , ne pleure plus.**_

_**Car si le monde entier te hait ,moi, je te pardonne.**_

_**S'il te plaît , ne pleure plus.**_

_**Car si tu hait le monde entier ,moi, je te pardonne.**_

_**Alors explique-moi !**_

_**Que dois-je faire pour que toi , tu me pardonne ?**_

**Frederica Bernkastel**

Même après le début de l'été l'air du matin reste très frais .

Par contre il est très pur et c'est un plaisir de s'en remplir les poumons .

Je repris une profonde inspiration.

Hinamizawa m'avait déjà apris une chose : l'air que l'on respirait avait aussi un gout .

Je me dépêchai de me preparer pour aller à l'école puis descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Seule ma mère était presente , et je ne voyais mon père nulle part

Mon petit dej avalé je fonçais vers l'école .

"Keiichi!Salut!"

Une voix fraîche et petillante résonna dans l'air doux du matin.

"Toujours en avance comme d'habitude tu as le droit d'avoir une panne de reveil tu sais ?"

"Oui mais je ne voudrais pas te faire attendre " Je vous le disais , elle est dévoué cette fille .

"Qui a dit que je t'attendrais ?"

"C'est pas gentil ça je t'attend tous les matins ! "

"Même pas une minute , même pas une seconde !"

"Pourquoi t'es mechant comme ca ... hein hein ?

Ca y est , elle a l'air mal a l'aise .Elle est marrante son visage trahit la moindre de ses émotions .Elle réagit a chaque chose que je lui dit .

"Mais non je rigole bien sur que je t'attendrais ."

J'avais a peine prononcé ces mots qu'elle avait l'air moins angoissé.

Et la voila qui piquait un fard .

"Oh...je...merci..."

"Je t'attendrais,envers et contre ma vie sil le faut "

"Oh ,euh...Tout-toute ta vie ..."

Rena était rouge pivoine et j'imaginais bien la vapeur qui lui sortais de la tête .Je crus qu'elle allé nous faire un court circuit .

Ah ca elle adore ce genre de miévrerie.

C'est pour ca que j'aime bien la charrier c'est pas tous les jours que l'on tombe sur quelqun comme elle.

J'espère qu'elle ne tombera pas sur un sale con plus tard , elle se ferait abuser trop facilement.

Courage Rena ! Je te promets de te faire le plus de coups bas possibles comme ca tu seras rodées .

Ce sera ma mission dans la vie.

"Bon on devrait y aller si on fait encore attendre Mion elle va en faire tout un plat."

Rena tomba se ses nuages roses, et nous nous mîmes en route vers l'école .

Cette fille un peu bizarre et ingénue s'appelle Rena Ryuugu.

Je ne la connaissais depuis qu'un mois à peine mais j'avais vite compris que c'était une fille peu ordinaire et pas seulement à cause de son nom .

"Mii-Chan ! Bonjour !"

Quelqun attendait au lieu de rendez vous prévu.

Elle nous remarqua et nous fis des grands signes .

"Ah vous voila vous deux vous etes en retard "

"Pour une fois que t'arrive a l'heure commence pas ! "

Elle c'est Mion Sonozaki.

Elle est une classe au dessus de nous et est un peu le chef de le classe .

Par contre elle est tout le temps très cool Raoul et a tendance a prendre les choses comme elles viennent .

Hinamizawa était un petit village donc l'ecole ne comptait en fait qu'une seule classe .

Evidamment on y trouvait des enfants de tous ages .

Nous étions en tout une trentaine d'enfants à nous partager l'unique salle de classe de l'école .

Soudain Mion qui était resté devant nous pendant tous le chemin me laissa passer devant .

Nous nous trouvions juste devant la salle de classe .

Alors comme ça , ce serait à moi d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer le premier ? ma grande ca marchera pas deux fois .

"Oh , tu me laisse passer ? Comme c'est gentil ...Tu veux voir comment je me débrouille aujourd'hui ?"

Mion eut un petit sourire sadique .

"Et ben alors vous deux ?Vous faites quoi ?"

"Reste derriere Rena c'est dangereux "

"Hein tu veux dire Satoko aurait ..."

L'ennemi public dans cette école s'appelle Satoko Hôjo.

C'est une gamine qui parle sur un ton très horipilant mais sinon elle est gentille .Le problème c'est qu'elle est experte dans les pièges et qu'elle m'a pris pour son bouc emissaire .

Des rires etouffés nous parvenait a travers la porte .

J'ouvris la porte et evita de jutesse la bassine vide et me ramassa par terre .

"Aieuh , ca fait m...Qu'est ce que ?"

Là ou j'aurai du tomber se trouver un écritoire plein d'encre de Chine !

Je frissonai en pensant à l'état dans lequel je serais si je m'étais pris tous ces pièges a la suite .

"Et bien mon cher Keiichi qu'elle infortune de si bon matin "

Satoko se moquait clairement de moi.

Je sentis alors une petite main me caresser la tête .

"C'est bon Keiichi ca fait plus mal "

La petite fille qui me carresse en ce moment même s'appelle Rika Furude c'est la meilleure amie de Satoko et elle est beaucoup plus mature que celle ci .

"Keiichi tu n'as aucune preuve n'est ce pas alors pardonne Satoko "

Le petit garçon que vous voyez là s'appelle Conan Edogawa c'est le cousin de Rika lui aussi est très mature pour son age des fois vous avez réellement l'inpression de parler avec un jeune homme de 17 ans et pas un petit garçon de 7 ans .

Franchement Satoko aurait des tas de choses a apprende d'eux .

Tout à coup Conan se tourna vers Satoko et lui dis en souriant

"La prochaine fois , pose des pièges beaucoup plus vicieux"

De-QUOI?

"La maitresse arrive allez on range tout "

Même si c'est Satoko qui installait tous les pièges , nous l'aidions tous à ranger .

Lorsque la maitresse entra dans la classe plus rien ne laissait transpirer de ce qu'il s'y était passé .

Mion , notre déléguée de classe , prît son poste et ses fonctions.

"Levez vous ! Rasseyez vous !"

Ainsi une nouvelle journée de classe commençait ...

_**AN: Alors ca vous a plus ou preferiez vous que j'arrete d"écrire cette Histoire dites le moi sil vous plait ca me ferait très plaisir .**_


End file.
